Birefringence of human sickled red cells in physiological saline is lost when 10 - 20 millimicrons of carbamide is added. A two year double blind study (8 and 10 patients in experimental and control groups respectively) indicates that daily oral intake of one gram of urea per kilo body weight prevents onset of hand-foot syndrome (the initial sign of sickle disease crisis).